My Poem Musical
by Orthographer
Summary: Harmony had always wanted to serenade Jesse at work. St. Harmony fluff.


A/N: St. Harmony fic needs to exist, so I wrote this.

Disclaimer: If _Glee_ were mine, it would be different to say the least. Draw your own conclusions.

* * *

><p>It had been two years since Jesse had asked Harmony out, and things were going pretty well. They were both living in New York now, both trying to become the next great Broadway stars. Harmony was a sophomore at NYADA, and Jesse was working at Starbucks.<p>

Harmony had to admit that she was a little disappointed that Jesse was some no name barista. Having been a star since birth, she always assumed that those who were talented would be handed lead roles on a silver platter. But although Jesse had gone to dozens of auditions, he had yet to land even a crummy ensemble role.

It wasn't that Jesse's job was so bad. Starbucks treated their workers well, and the pay wasn't terrible. His work schedule also worked out quite nicely with Harmony's class schedule. She'd stop by for a cup of coffee each morning before classes, and by the time her last class was out, Jesse was out of work. Things certainly could have been worse.

Harmony and Jesse had had a habit of serenading each other ever since Jesse had asked her out by singing "Do I Love You?" in front of all the NYADA prospective students. Since then, they had been serenading each other nearly constantly. Birthdays, callbacks, and holidays, among others, were all considered proper occasions for serenades.

Harmony had always wanted to serenade Jesse at work, and after weeks of preparation, she was finally ready. She had practiced her song until it was flawless and had called up Jesse's manager to inform him of her plans and assure him that her spectacular performance would surely be good publicity. (Jesse had told her that one of his friends got a guy fired once by serenading him at work.) Finally, the day had come. She had skipped her history of theater class (since she was sure she knew everything in that class anyways) and had waited for Jesse to be in the front taking orders before she walked in singing:

_There's a boy who works at Starbucks  
>Who is very inspirational.<br>He is very inspirational because of many things.  
>I come in at 8:11, and he smiles and says, "How are you?"<br>When he smiles and says, "How are you?"  
>I could swear my heart grows wings!<em>

_So today at 8:11  
>I decided I should meet him<br>I decided I should meet him  
>In a proper formal way<br>_

_So today at 8:11 when he smiled and said "How are you?"  
>I said "Fine, and my name's Harmony"<br>And he softly answered, "Hey."  
>And I said "My name is Harm'ny, and thank you for the extra foam…"<em>

_And he said his name was Taylor,  
>Which provides the inspiration for this poem:<em>

She was at the front counter now, singing right in Jesse's face. Jesse smiled at her, as she launched into the chorus.

_Taylor the latte boy,  
>Bring me java, bring me joy!<br>Oh Taylor the latte boy,  
>I love him, I love him, I love him…<em>

_So I'd like to get my nerve up  
>To recite my poem musical.<br>He would like the fact it's musical  
>Because he plays guitar.<br>So today at 8:11, Taylor told me he was playing  
>In a band down in the village in the basement of a bar.<em>

_And he smoothly flipped the lever to prepare my double latte,  
>But for me he made it triple! And he didn't think I knew<br>But I saw him flip the lever, and for me he made it triple,  
>And I knew that triple latte meant that Taylor loved me too!<br>I said, "What time are you playing? And thank you for the extra skim…"  
>He said, "Keep the $3.55," because this triple latte was on him.<em>

Jesse was starting to blush a bit and turned his face away so that his coworkers wouldn't notice, but Harmony kept on singing.

_Taylor the latte boy,  
>Bring me java, bring me joy!<br>Oh Taylor the latte boy,  
>I love him, I love him, I love him…<br>_

_I used to be the kind of girl who'd run when love rushed toward her.  
>But finally a voice whispered "Love can be yours, if you step up to the counter, and order."<em>

_Taylor, the latte boy  
>Bring me java, bring me joy<br>Oh Taylor the latte boy  
>I love him, I love him, I love him.<br>_

_So many years my heart has waited,  
>Who'd have thought that love could be so caffeinated?<br>Taylor, the latte boy,  
>I love him, I love him, I love him.<br>I love him, I love him, I love him._

As the song ended, Harmony smiled and said, "So could I get a double latte?"

"You better be careful," Jesse said. "I might just make it triple."


End file.
